Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes
by KitKat63
Summary: Again, This is an old story I made ages and ages ago. Enjoy


Vents

Snake: I should get paid to do this..  
Mei Ling: enough snake, you don't want them hearing you  
Master Miller: She's right snake, we're counting on you, it's pretty simple, just follow the field mice out of the vents, they'll take you towards an opening  
Snake: fine, eurgh, I need my cigarettes…  
Naomi: unlucky for you snake, we took them off you when we injected you with --- how did you get them!  
Snake: stored them in my stomach so you couldn't take them all  
Mei Ling: that's bad for you health snake  
Snake: I don't care, I --  
Campbell: dispose of them now snake, if the soldiers smell them, you'll be caught  
Snake: ...  
*nano communication over*

(snake crawls through the vents towards an exit, comes out in the Tank Hangar)

Enemy base, Tank Hangar

Campbell: Snake, as you know we sent you here in shadow moses to rescue the DARPA chief, and to find out what's going on with METAL GEAR REX  
Snake: ...  
Naomi: snake, take this seriously, lives are at state here, you're the only one who can save them  
Snake: …  
Naomi: *sigh* snake.. just do it..  
Campbell: snake, stay away from cameras and soldiers, you must stay unknown for us to complete our mission. You will find a ladder to another vent upstairs. This will lead you towards cells where the DARPA chief is held

*nano communication over*

(snake crawls underneath tanks, avoiding as many soldiers as he can)

Soldier: ! is there someone there?  
Snake: Shit! How did he hear me?

Campbell: nevermind snake! Just get into that first room, grab the box and hide in the corner and do not move!

(Snake runs towards the first room, using the level 1 card key, hides in the corner)

soldier: ? stupid rats…

Snake: ..bastard called me a rat!  
Campbell: shut up snake and get to work, crawl over the metal bridge, they can hear you walk so --  
Snake: are you calling me fat!?  
Mei Ling: snake..please ..no arguments..remember you have to save the DARPA chief  
*nano communication over*

(snake gets out of the box, crawls across the bridge and climbs up the ladder)

Vents 2  
Snake: I thought the DARPA chief was a guy..  
Naomi: of course he is, what made you say that?  
Snake: there's a girl in a cell here  
Campbell: ..Meryl?  
Snake: who?  
Campbell: ..look for the DARPA chief snake, worry about her afterwards..  
*nano communication over*

(snake crawls a couple of metres forward, see's the DARPA chief, smashes the vent open and jumps down)

DARPA: huh? Who are you? Are you one of them!? ..no..you cant be… are you one of FOX-HOUND?  
Snake: I'm here to save you, but I need answers before we go, what's going on with METAL GEAR REX?  
DARPA: METAL GEAR REX? How did you know about that?  
snake: that's not on the need to know basis. Have you told anyone your code?!  
DARPA: this man…in a mask..he read my mind..and --- AAAAAHHH  
Snake: what the..

Soldier: what's going on in there?  
Snake: shit..  
(Soldier looks through the door's little window, snake stays low underneath the wooden old bed)  
Solider: *question mark appears above his head *hmmm…must be my imagination

*nano communication*  
Snake: the DARPA chief just died!, Campbell, what's going on?!  
Campbell: how did he die?  
Snake: a heart attack..?  
Naomi: but he's in perfect health?  
Snake: well not anymore..  
Campbell: he said that his code was revealed..Snake! find the president of a major arms manufacturer, he is located within the 1st basement, go now!  
*nano communication over*

Soldier: AARGHH  
*smash*

Snake: ?  
(snake stays close to the wall near the door holding his M9, door swings open, snake jumps out and aims)

Soldier: FREEZE! who are you?! State your business!  
Snake: ..your trembling..hmm..you've never held a AK-47 before..have you?  
Solider: what's it to you!?  
Snake:..your not one of them..are you?  
Solider: I said freeze!  
(snake pauses for a couple of seconds, looks behind him and quickly attacks the soldier grabbing the gun)

Snake: you wouldn't have a problem and would of killed me then…you aren't one of them..  
Soldier: ..what are you apart of? FOX HOUND?  
Snake: no  
Soldier: …who are yo--  
Solider 2: who goes there?!  
( 10-20 soldiers burst through the door)  
Snake: don't just stand there..use your gun! Shoot!..i said shoot!!  
Solider: … *trembles*  
(snake takes them all out)  
Solider: thanks for the help (runs out)  
Snake: wait!

*nano communication*  
Campbell: could it be?Meryl?  
Snake: who is Meryl?  
Campbell: my niece, she wanted to be apart of this mission but I didn't allow her, I didn't want her getting hurt  
Snake: so she ran off?  
Campbell: *sigh* snake, try her frequency, it is 140.15, she may be of some use to you  
*nano communication over*

(ignoring what Campbell said, snake makes a run for it as the alarms start to screech throughout each room)

B1 (basement 1)

*nano communication*

Naomi: this is the armory, some doors will be labelled different numbers, you can only get into the ones labelled with '1' using that card key you found on your way here  
Campbell: your goal is to find the president and save him  
*nano communication over*

(snake scavenges through 2 rooms avoiding the guard, he finds thermal goggles and C4)

Snake: hmm? This wall..it's a different colour, it's hollow too…

(snake places the C4 in front of it, steps back a couple of steps)

Campbell: WAIT SNAKE! You might want to take out the guard, otherwise he will hear the explosion and call his headquarters..  
Snake: any special way you want me to kill him? Stab? Shoot? Strangle?  
Campbell: use your M9  
Snake: ..he'll fall asleep? How boring..what kind of mission this anyway..

(snake goes for a headshot, presses the button to explode the C4, walks in)

Secret area

Snake: there are still cameras in here..in a hidden area?.. something is down there..  
Campbell: then go down there and quit talking to yourself  
Snake: I'm talking to you dumbass!  
*nano communication over*

(snake stays close towards the wall, staying out of site from the cameras)

Snake: what the..  
(snake see's the president against a wall in the middle of a room, strings attached to him)  
President: don't touch them! *coughs*  
Snake: clever trap.. if you move or if I move them strings, the C4 above your head will kill everyone who is in the room

Ocelot: Thank you for the compliment..allow me to introduce myself..Ocelot…Ocelot Revolver  
Snake: I don't care for names, release the president before I kill you  
Ocelot: forget about him..i want a fight, me and my revolver gun haven't had fun in a while..  
(ocelot flips the gun in the air, grabs it and aims for snake)  
Ocelot: let the fighting begin!


End file.
